


The Meadow Fields

by KingAlanI



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlanI/pseuds/KingAlanI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Alan Gilfoy in the world of Suzanne Collins and based on Fields of Athenry by Pete St. John. Presented in-character as a poem written by Gale Hawthorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meadow Fields

We heard the agent’s call  
When she reached in the ball  
Kat they are taking you away  
For you took your sister’s place  
The arena you now face  
Your prison car lies waiting on the tracks  
.  
I went down to the meadow fields  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our hearts flew on that wing  
You had dreams and songs to sing  
It’s so lonely in that meadow now  
.  
In an empty hall  
We said our last goodbyes.  
Nothing matters when your mind is free  
Against starvation and Snow  
You rebelled, they cut you low  
I’ll see Prim grow with dignity  
.  
I went down to the meadow fields  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our hearts flew on that wing  
You had dreams and songs to sing  
It’s so lonely in that meadow now  
.  
From a barren station wall  
I watched the last car fading  
Into the west  
Would it be a train of death?  
Sure, we’ll all watch and hope  
But I’m not sure how I’ll cope  
It’s so lonely, here in the meadow fields


End file.
